Makeout sessions
by missqueenb86
Summary: Jace and Clary get into a heavy make out sesion. May contain spoilers for City of Glass and has content not suitable for younger readers.


A/N: If you havn't read City of Glass this story may contain spoilers. It also has some content not suitable for youner readers.

Jace & Clary: Make out moments

Chapter one 

"Jace" Clary cried. "You're not my"

"I know. I know' Jace responded cutting Clary off mid sentence as he pulled Clary into his arms and held her tight running his fingers through her hair and then down to her hips where he let them rest. Even though they were both bruised, battered and in desperate need of a healing rune or two Jace had never felt better and by the look of elation on Clary's face it appeared she felt the same.

"I've never been so happy to know I don't have a family" Jace said as he continued to hold Clary in his arms. He began to move his fingers up and down over her body noticing that she still quivered a little under his touch.

"Don t say that" Clary said. "The lightwoods are still your family. Alec and Isabelle love you like a brother that's not going to change.'

Jace sighed. "Clary what I mean is that I no longer have to look at you and imagine the things I want to do to you and then feel guilty like I'm sick for wanting those things and thinking that on some level you think I'm sick. Now I can do those things, well if you want me to I guess." Jace looked at Clary who swallowed and looked into Jace's golden eyes.

What is it that you have been imagining doing to me?" Clary asked, her voice wavered on the last part of her sentence and her breathing hitched.

Jace smirked a little bit, that smirk that so often had made Clary want to throw herself at him and other times had made Clary want to throw something _at _him. He moved his hands down her body and dipped his head slightly with extra slow moment until his lips were just milimetres away from Clarys own lips, her heart was beating so frantically she thought it might burst out of her chest at any second.

"I want to be able to kiss you, really kiss you, know that we arent doing it because some fairy queen wants us to or a munchkin wants us to. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to be able to touch your body knowing that your reactions to my actions aren't because I repulse you on some level but because I excite you.. Clary most importantly I want to be able to kiss you, hold your hand and show general effection to you infront of everyone not have to worry about what they think. "

"You dont stirke me as someone who cares about what other people think" Clary said.

'Out of all of what I just said you pick out that to comment on?" Jace said, kissing her cheek lightly. . "Besides its not me that worries about what other people think about its you. Theres only one person who's thoughts really mtter to me and thats you so if you're worried about what other people think about us then I will too."

Jace left a hand resting on Clary's hip while the other traced a line very lightly and quick paced up her body, over her neck and lightly over her bottom lip and then her top lip.

"I dont want any of these things if you dont want them Clary."

Ckary swallowed, her mouth feeling dry,. she looked up into Jace's eyes yet again getting lost in those golden iris's she bit her lip and then said "Oh Jace I want all that too." Jace let out the breath he didnt know he was holding, increased his hold on Clary's hip and then kissed Clry with such a passion and force that it took her by suprise and she gasped. Imediately Jace stoped kissing Clary and looked at Clary with concern. "Are you alirhght? Did you change your mind? Did I hurt you?"

"Jace Jace its ok you just took me by suprise. It never .." Clary trailed off her sentence looking away from Jace, looking out into nothing while she collected her thoughts it was only seconds but to Jace it felt like hours.

"What was never?" he prompted. Clary took in a deep breath and looked back at Jace "Kissing Simon was never like this." Jace raised an eyebrow ans that familiar smirk returned "Oh? Is that a bad thing?" Clary rolled her eyes "Well for him yes but for us no." That was all Jace needed to hear he grinned like a cheshire cat , he was about to say something else but he never got to as Clary took the lead this time wrapping her arms around Jace's neck pulling him down to her and she locked her lips on to his ipening her mouth a little bit more than before.

As the kissing continued Clary's confidence increased, she unwrapped her hands from their firm grasp around Jace's neck and she moved on hand down Jace's body where she felt the indentation of his hipbone. With the sudden change of movement in Clary Jace moved his own hand up Clarys back exploring her body without abandon. His fingers although worn from his years as a shadow hunter were impossibly gentle on Clary's skin as they too moved and explored her body.

Jace broke the kiss causing Clary's eyes to flutter open in confusion He just smiled and pulled her down onto the grass gently so they were now facing each Before Clary could listen to the thoughts in her head telling her it was a bad idea she raised a hand up under Jace's shirt and ran her fingers along Jace's hipbone . The feel of Jace's skin on her fingertips sparked a feeling that coarsed through Clary's body from her fingertips, up to her head and down to her feet. It seemed to effect Jace too as he made a low moaning noise and his kisses became a bit more passion filled. Clary decided this must be a good thing so she continued to explore Jace's torso with her fingertips reaching out further tracing over Jace's old scars from old fights and old Rune marks. She could tell by the feel of the marks which was the old rune Rune marks and which was just scars by the loops and straight lines verses the haphazard jaggad lines of the scars. To anyone else, any female that may be looking or touching Jace's body these scars could be seen as imperfections, things Jace should cover up but to Clary they were all aprt of Jace, all of these marks told a story about some great battle he was in or probaby a fight with his supposed father. No matter what the cause of these marks she loved every single one of them just like she loved him.

Clary tracing one particular old scar that she could tell was an old Rune mark by the way it curved and ran in a striaght line when she felt Jace moan. It was a deep gutteral moan that viabrated from Jace through to Clry's lips and into her mouth. Clary pulled away stopping her fingers in mid trace at the same time but left her fingers on his skin. She looked at Jace, his eyes still held that golden sparkle but there was a look about them, something she couldnt recognise in him as she'd never seen it before.

"Are you alright?" she asked "Do I suck at this?" her face flushed at the thought of her sucking at making out. Jace smiled amd laced a liht kiss on her swollen lips. "No you didnt hurt me and you most definily do not suck at this what you were doing felt really good"

"Oh" Clary said with releif apparent in her voice, her eyes lit up and she smiled. Jace moved Clary so she was laing on the ground and he was laying on his side but half on top pf her Once Jace finished re-aranging the two of them the kissing resumed once more. Jace let Clary continue to lead the kissing while he had one hand on her waist under her shirt and the other hand was cupping her face then his fingers lazily trailed down her neck and up onto her hair, his fingers entangled in clarys hair.

Clary on the hand had resumed tracing all of Jaces old scars on his body she loved how his mucles contracted and he moaned when her fingers touched certain prts of his scars on his torso

They had been in their frenzied make out position for a while when Jace ever so skillfully moved making his body almost completely on top of Clary careful not to sqish her fingers in the process, he raised to his elbows leaving the remainder of his uppwe body weight on them so Clary wasn't completely holding his weight. As if in response to this change of position Clary deepened the kiss one step more by openeing her mouth wider, encouraging Jace to use his tongue/ Jace took up the offer and the instant their tongues met another rush of elation or something higher than that ran through Clary's body aain mking her toes tingle with delight

Clary broke the kiss startling Jace. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Uh maybe this wasnt such a good idea. You're steele is digging into me. It must be in your pocket."

Clary wasnt sure but she thought she saw a hint of a blush on Jace's cheeks. Jace smiled.

"Uh my steele is on the ground."

"Oh. Then whats in your picket? " Clary asked. Jace moved off of Clary but continued to kiss her neck softly with light kisses.

"Jace why did you move?" Clary asked

"I didnt want you to be uncomfortable" Jace said in between kisses.

"I wasnt uncomfortable" Clary insisted.

"You're a terrible lair"

"Jace.." Clary said his name but trailed off as though there was more to the sentence than just saying his name.

"Whats wrong?" Jace asked, his eyese now filled with concern.

"How many.. uh um how um many girls have you uh.." Again Clarys voice trailed off midsentence. Clary bit her lip and stared at Jace's chest not wanting any eye contact while she spoke again.

"I mean I know its none of my business and I've heard from the group that theres been a lot of girls but I was just wondering."

"Clary" Jace interupted Clarys rambling attempted question by putting a finger to her lips and then kissed her softly.

"I think I know what you were oh so eleoquently trying to ask and the answer to that I havent.." He paused. "I'm trying to find the right word that wont offend you or sound to gay." Jace said with a smile.

"Jace would you have done that before? Tried not to offend me?"

"Hell no." Jace said. "Sometimes I'd go out of my way to offend you"

"I noticed. I dont want this, us whatever it is to change how we interact with each other so just go on as normal. Although I'd appreciate it if you used the word 'relations'."

Jace grinned. "Well alright. I havent had full relations with anyone but there has been some relaions but very minimal."

"Some relations?" Clary asked looking bewildered

"Yeah some relations. Probably not much more than this but maybe with a few c items of clothing removed"

Clary looked at Jace incredulously. "So for all your lewed comments and sexual ineuendos you're nearly as I innocent as me?" Clary looked to Jace for verification but her eyes were met with Jaces's eyes of confusion.

"I tought that you and simon had" his voice trailed off.

"Did Simon say that?"

"Well he insinuated as much" Jace said. "Although now that I think about it he was probably thinking it would deter my interest from you"

"Does it make a difference that I havent?" Clary difegeted with Jaces's shirt in her hands.

"Clary no of course not although I did like the idea of you being in charge. Women of knowledge and all that" Jace winked. Clary looked into his eyes noticing that the look her had earlier was back, she realised the look was excitement of the sexual kind.

"Jace Wayland you are a complete asshat sometimes" She had let go of his shirt and lightly punched his chest, She knew it wouldnt hurt him and she handn't intended it too.

Jace just grinned and kissed her mouth lightly moving down to her neck and he lifted her shirt a bit placing light kisses around her belly button and then on her sides as Clary moaned and whimpered softly in response. In a fleeting moment a thought popped into her head. _I'm glad it was never like this with Simon._ The thought was gone as soon as it entered her head but she couldnt help but feel guilty for not caring about Simon the way he cared about her. She couldnt think about that now she turned her attention back to Jace who was unbuttoning her shirt. Exposing her bra. No one had ever seen her in just a bra, or anything less now that Clary thought about it. Even when swimming she wore a one piece and was still pretty covered up and now Jace was going to see her in a bra and probably less Clary couldnt help but blush at the thought. Clary bravely took Jaces's arms and breaking the kiss she raised his arms removing his shirt over his head. With he kiss still broken Jace took the oppurtunity to remove Clary's already unbuttoned shirt, once it was removed and thrown onto the ground beside them the kissing resumed.

Jace's hand was around Clarys back he was about to unclasp her bra all the while still giving Clary passionate kisses. Clary wasnt so sure how she was going to feel about Jace seeing her bra less guys liked boobs, she knew that but Clary also knew she didnt have boobs. Jace was just about to undo the second clasp when a sound like someone clearing their throat became distinctly audible to both Clary and Jace. Clary looked forward but couldnt see someone however Jace looked up to see who it was and swore colourfully under his breath.

"Its Alec" Jace said to clary who was thankful she couldnt see Alec's face..

"I'm terribly sorry about the intrusion but Isabelle was worried about you two seen as how we hadnt seen you since before that thing with Valentine but it looks like you two found something more pressing to attend to than letting us know you were ok" Alec said this with such a bitter tone in his voice that Clary flinched. Clary thought Alec sounded anything but sorry however she didnt mention it as she suddenly realised her state of undress, her cheeks insstantly flamed a beet red to match her hair. She quickly moved under Jace a bit more Hoping that he was completely shielding her from Alec.

"Ah thanks for your concern bro thats real nice of you. Could you give us a minute?" Jace asked Alec who nodded and walked off still with a scowl on his face. After Alec had turned and moved away from both Jace and Clary Jace handed Clary his shirt.

"Thats yours" Clary said to Jace.

"Yes I know but its a lot dryer than your flimsy top."

"what will you wear?"

"Nothing"

"any excuse to show off your body"

"You didnt seem to mind my body a few minutes ago"

Clary's face flushed red and she wacked Jace's stomach again. "Asshat" she muttered as she put on Jace's top. Jace picked up Claarys shirt and held it agaimst himself

"what do you think? Is it my style?" Jace asked as he posed with the top. Clary giggled and Alec turned around to see what all the commotion was just rolled his eyes.

Throwing clary's top over his shoulder Jace then grabbed the rest of their stuff, held out his hand for Clary to hold and they set off to catch u with Alec who had already started to walk away.

"Whats up with Alec?" Clary asked Jace.

"I wouldnt worry about it Clary he's probably got some girl trouble or something." Jace said as he leaned over and kissed Clary's cheek.


End file.
